


AchievementClan

by babyvagabond



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-07 13:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyvagabond/pseuds/babyvagabond
Summary: i wanted to be the first to do this but someone beat me to it. anyways, this is my warrior cats/achievement hunter crossover au. i dont have much of an idea of a plot yet so im kind of just seeing where it takes me. i've got some plot point ideas but theyre all far away lol





	1. Allegiances

**Author's Note:**

> Ray: Rosepaw  
> Ryan: Vagabond  
> Gavin: Heatherpaw  
> Michael: Sparkpaw  
> Jeremy: Littlekit  
> Geoff: Raintail  
> Jack: Petalwing  
> Lindsay: Redpaw  
> Burnie: Curlytail  
> Meg: Firepaw  
> Tina: Silverpaw

ThunderClan  
Leader: Fernstar - mink colorpoint tom with green eyes  
Deputy: **Raintail - gray tabby tom with deep blue eyes**  
Medicine Cat: Applepelt - fawn tom with yellow eyes

Warriors:  
 **Petalwing - ginger she-cat with amber eyes**  
Silverbranch - silver tabby tom with green eyes  
Ryeheart - cinnamon tom with green eyes  
-Stonepaw  
Creekwillow - gray bicolor she-cat with blue eyes  
Rosetuft - ginger piebald tabby tom with green eyes  
Sweetheart - pale ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes  
Flintstorm - gray she-cat with blue eyes  
-Greenpaw  
Lionstep - light ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices:  
Greenpaw - light brown tabby tom with green eyes  
Stonepaw - gray tom with amber eyes

Queens:  
Sunflame - ginger and white she-cat with green eyes

Kits:  
 **Littlekit - ginger tom with amber eyes** (Sun/Rye)  
Starlingkit - ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes (Sun/Rye)

Elders:   
Volefur - dark brown tom with green eyes and a scarred ear  
Hollowflight - silver tabby tom with blue eyes

 

  
ShadowClan  
Leader: Toadstar - light colored tom with dark face, ears, legs, and tail, as well as bright blue eyes  
Deputy: Hollyberry - large, calico she-cat with amber eyes  
Medicine Cat: Sunwhisker - pale ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:  
Lilybreeze - light silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
Softstorm - large, gray tom with amber eyes  
Mottlefang - tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes  
-Redpaw  
Nightwhisper - black she-cat with amber eyes  
-Sparkpaw  
Milkscar - white she-cat with blue eyes and a long scar down her side  
Whitebreeze - white she-cat with blue eyes  
Duskfrost - dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices:  
 **Sparkpaw - dark ginger tom with amber eyes**  
Redpaw - dark ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Queens:  
Yellowtail - yellow tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Kits:  
Frogkit - cream tom with dark ears and face, as well as amber eyes (Yellow/Toad)  
Moonkit - cream she-cat with dark ears, face, and tail and blue eyes (Yellow/Toad)

Elders:  
Snakepelt - brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Windclan  
Leader: Deadstar - black tom with blue eyes  
Deputy: Tumblefoot - light brown tom with green eyes  
Medicine Cat: Ravenfall - black tom with amber eyes

Warriors:  
Curlytail - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
-Heatherpaw  
Shorthawk - light brown tom with amber eyes  
Sparrowthroat - brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
Willowshade - blue-gray she-cat with green eyes  
-Firepaw  
Beetlefang - black tom with amber eyes  
Antmask - light brown she-cat with a darker face, ears, and tail, and amber eyes  
Mumblesky - yellow tabby tom with blue eyes

Apprentices:  
 **Heatherpaw - yellow tabby tom with green eyes**  
Firepaw - red tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Queens:  
Brightfeather - red tabby she-cat with green eyes

Kits:  
Blossomkit- red tabby she-cat with green eyes (Bright/Dead)  
Emberkit - black tom with green eyes (Bright/Dead)  
Fernkit - calico she-cat with blue eyes (Bright/Dead)

Elders:   
Blueflower - blue-gray she-cat with green eyes

RiverClan  
Leader: Mossystar - calico she-cat with amber eyes  
Deputy: Otterbelly - dark brown tom with amber eyes  
Medicine Cat: Nettleshine - dark brown she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors:  
Robinjaw - brown she-cat with blue eyes  
Rosepool - cream she-cat with amber eyes  
Tigersplash - brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
-Rosepaw  
Dewstep - light gray-blue tom with green eyes  
-Silverpaw  
Blackbee - black tom with amber eyes  
-Brightpaw  
Perchleap - silver tabby tom with amber eyes  
Smokefoot - gray she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentices:  
 **Rosepaw - brown tom with darker brown shoulders, white markings, and amber eyes**  
Silverpaw - silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes  
Brightpaw - silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Elders:   
Ivystep - gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

 

Cats Outside of the Clans

**Vagabond - dark gray tom with a black splash on his chest and deep, blue eyes**


	2. Prologue: ThunderClan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geoff: Raintail  
> Jack: Petalwing

     Raintail paced in front of the nursery, lashing his tail. His ears swiveled towards the nursery with every sound that came from within. He let out a frustrated huff and turned to face his mate.  
     “What?” Petalwing purred, amused at the look on Raintail’s face. “I can’t make it go any faster. I’m no medicine cat, and you know that.”  
     “But that’s my next apprentice being born in there!” Raintail hissed, lashing his tail and going back to his pacing. He stopped in his tracks at a loud wail and looked helplessly between Petalwing and the nursery.  
     Before Petalwing had gathered her thoughts to speak, the nursery rustled and Applepelt slipped out.  
     “Applepelt,” Raintail mewed, relieved. He padded up to the other tom, whiskers quivering with un-asked questions.  
     Applepelt politely nodded to the deputy. “One tom and one she-kit,” he mewed evenly. “Both perfectly healthy. You’ve definitely gotten your new apprentice, Raintail.”  
     Raintail smiled and started to push past Applepelt, but the medicine cat moved to stop him.  
     “Ah ah ah,” Applepelt meowed. “Leave them be. Sunflame needs her rest.”  
     Raintail lashed his tail in annoyance, but nodded his understanding and stepped back to stand beside Petalwing. Applepelt greeted Petalwing softly as he brushed past the mated pair and made his way back to the medicine cat’s den.  
     “Would you like to go and tell Fernstar?” Petalwing asked, turning to Raintail.  
     Raintail knew she was teasing him, but he did, in fact, want to go tell Fernstar, so he ignored Petalwing’s amused purr as he turned to go to Fernstar’s den. He flicked his tail over her ears as he padded away, and smiled to himself when Petalwing’s purr deepend.  
     “Fernstar.” Raintail mewed as he approached the leader’s den.  
     “Come in,” came Fernstar’s deep reply, and Raintail slipped past the lichen into his old friend’s den.  
     Fernstar and Raintail had been best friends since kithood, and made a pact while apprentices that whoever became leader first would make the other his deputy. Luckily for Fernstar, Raintail had always been a smart and loyal warrior, and keeping their apprenticehood pact was an easy task.  
     Fernstar purred deeply as his friend slipped into his den. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” He asked.  
     “Sunflame’s kits have been born. A tom and a she-cat,” Raintail purred in response.  
     “Do they have names?” Fernstar made room in his nest for his old friend to settle down beside him. Raintail easily took the offered spot and curled into Fernstar’s side, grooming over the leader’s ears.  
     “Ah, Applepelt warned me to leave them be for now, so I haven’t asked.”  
     “And you listened to him? That’s a first,” Fernstar chuckled.  
     Raintail’s ears grew hot. It was true, though. Raintail often ignored Applepelt’s advice when it came to healing wounds. Raintail was usually the last to enter Applepelt’s den after a battle and the first to refuse treatment when herbs were sparse.  
     “I listen when it’s other cats at stake,” Raintail explained.  
     “Mmm. How are you feeling about kits being in camp again?”  
     “I’m excited for my new apprentice,” Raintail mewed, bumping his shoulder against Fernstar’s.  
     “Oh? Did I promise you one of Sunflame’s kits?”  
     “Have you forgotten?” Raintail teased. “You really are getting old.”  
     Fernstar let out a deep laugh and Raintail smiled at the sound. There was a long moment of silence before Fernstar mewed, “Kits make me think of Brightmoon.”  
     Raintail’s smile fell and he paused in his grooming, eyes slipping shut. “I try not to think about her,” Raintail admitted.  
     “I’m afraid to forget,” Fernstar sighed. “Sometimes I have trouble remembering the exact color of her fur.”  
     “Don’t you see her when you visit with StarClan?” Raintail mewed, a little bitterness seeping into his voice.  
     “No,” Fernstar said, flicking his tail. “I haven’t seen her since she gave me a life.”  
     That made Raintail feel a little better. He couldn’t share StarClan dreams with Brightmoon, but apparently neither could Fernstar.  
     Raintail let out a sigh and went back to lapping at Fernstar’s ears. “She must be avoiding us,” he mewed decidedly.  
     Fernstar snorted in amusement and flicked his ears, hitting Raintail in the face with one. “We’ll meet her again someday,” Fernstar’s mew was sure. “She can’t avoid us when we’re in StarClan with her.”  
     Raintail grunted his agreement and laid his head on Fernstar’s back.  
     “How do the kits make Petalwing feel?” Fernstar asked, after a silent minute.  
     “Jealous,” Raintail admitted. “She wants them more than anything.”  
     “StarClan will grant her some, someday.”  
     “Soon, I hope. Maybe an apprentice will tide her over,” Raintail suggested.  
     “Are you giving up yours? How sweet,” Fernstar teased.  
     “Sunflame had two kits!” Raintail purred.  
     “Yes, she did. I’ll think about it, Raintail.”  
     “That’s all I ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brightmoon is a mystery character :3 she's based on someone but i wont say who!!! anyways my tumblr is megturneyss if you've got any ideas for stuff u wanna see happen.......


	3. Chapter One: RiverClan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ray: Rosepaw  
> Ryan: Vagabond  
> Geoff: Raintail  
> Jack: Petalwing

     Rosepaw glanced around him as he approached the stepping stones. He opened his mouth to taste the air, searching for any fresh scents- from his side of the river, or the other side. But all he could scent was the rushing water and…  
    Rosepaw looked across the river, a smile on his face. He recognized his friend’s scent, but didn’t see him over at Sunningrocks. They’d agreed to meet there at sunhigh, so he didn’t know why-  
     “Rose,” a voice sounded behind him. Rosepaw nearly jumped out of his fur and whirled around to face the cat. Relief flowed through him when he recognized the black pelt and bright blue eyes.  
     “Vagabond,” he purred, stepping forward to press his nose to the other’s. “You startled me.”  
     “You didn’t hear my pawsteps?” Vagabond purred, amused.  
     “We both know you’re as silent as a ShadowClan cat,” Rosepaw purred.  
     “Never met one of those,” Vagabond admitted.  
     “You’ve never met a ShadowClan cat? But you’re all over the territories!”  
     “I stay out of those Clan cats’ way,” Vagabond said, as if that explained everything.  
     “I’m a Clan cat,” Rosepaw mewed smugly.  
     “Oh, are you?” Vagabond teased, pressing close to the smaller tom.  
     Rosepaw purred and licked Vagabond’s cheek. “C’mon, let’s get over to the Sunningrocks. You’re getting your scent all over my side of the river.”  
     Rosepaw jumped across the stepping stones and turned to look back once he got to the other shore. He grinned as he watched Vagabond take the stones slowly, dark paws nearly slipping on the wet surface with every jump. Once the older tom had joined him on the shore, Rosepaw led him up the bank to Sunningrocks. They climbed up onto a high boulder and curled up around each other, Vagabond grooming Rosepaw’s head.  
     “What happens if one of these guys comes and finds us?” Vagabond asked softly, between licks to Rosepaw’s ears.  
     “Mossystar told Fernstar he could have Sunningrocks at the last gathering, so I doubt ThunderClan is even bothering to patrol this border. They’re all lazy and would rather sit around and eat mice than actually walk all the way out here just to mark the border when Mossystar promised no RiverClan warriors would come here.” Rosepaw explained.  
     “Your leader willingly gave up a piece of land?” Vagabond asked.  
     “Sunningrocks isn’t good for much other than sunning yourself and Mossystar doesn’t want her warriors lazing about here all day. Plus, I heard Otterbelly talking about how Fernstar lost his mate and needs a win so he doesn’t off himself.”  
     “Rose,” Vagabond snorted out a laugh, nuzzling at his friend’s cheek.  
     “What?” Rosepaw giggled.  
     “So what happens if this Fernstar picks up our scents here? Won’t he be angry he smelled a RiverClan cat on his territory?” Vagabond asked.  
     “I think he’ll be more worried about the rogue than the one tom disobeying his leader.”  
     “I’m sure he’s caught whiffs of my scent all over his territory. It’s nothing new.”  
     “How do you do it?” Rosepaw asked, lifting his head to look into Vagabond’s deep, blue eyes.  
     “Do what?”  
     “Run around the territories like this without being caught. I can barely sneak out of camp without someone catching me.” Rosepaw squirmed around until he got into a better position, laying with his back against Vagabond’s side and his head on the rogue’s paws.  
     “The trick is to be somewhere else by the time they’ve got your scent.”  
     “You must be-”  
     “Hey!” A voice cut Rosepaw off.  
     Rosepaw got to his paws and peeked over the edge of the boulder they were rested on. At the edge of the treeline stood a gray tabby ThunderClan warrior, that Rosepaw was pretty sure was the deputy.  
     “Hello,” Vagabond called back from over Rosepaw’s shoulder. The apprentice looked behind him and giggled at Vagabond’s friendly expression. The ThunderClan tom would hate the way Vagabond acts like he owns the whole forest.  
     “What do you think you two are doing here? Sunningrocks belongs to ThunderClan!” The tom called.  
     Rosepaw couldn’t help but notice two things. One, the ThunderClan deputy was staying at the tree line, refusing to step out onto Sunningrocks; and two, the tom wasn’t much taller than Rosepaw. To be fair, Rosepaw was tall for just an apprentice, but if he almost matched the ThunderClan deputy’s height, that meant Vagabond would tower over him, too.   
     “Mossystar only gave you Sunningrocks so Fernstar has a reason to get out of his nest in the morning!” Rosepaw called back, grinning smugly. Vagabond let out a low chuckle behind him.  
     The tabby tom’s jaw dropped and he stared up at Rosepaw and Vagabond for a long moment before closing his mouth and shaking his head.  
     “Just- just get off our territory!” The tom hissed.  
     “Come make me!” Rosepaw meowed, sticking out his tongue at the ThunderClan deputy.   
     The tom lashed his tail and glanced behind him, then looked back to Rosepaw with a vaguely worried expression. He hesitated before stepping out onto Sunningrocks.   
     He’d barely gotten a paw onto the rocks when another voice sounded behind him, “Raintail! Where are you going?”  
     The deputy- Raintail- turned back towards the forest, ears twitching nervously. “Petalwing, stay where you are, please-“ Raintail cut off and took a step back as a pretty ginger she-cat pushed past him.  
     “Oh, hello!” She called, sounding much more friendly than Raintail had.  
     “Hi!” Rosepaw meowed in return, glancing behind him at Vagabond with a smile. His smile fell when he saw how nervous Vagabond looked. Usually the black tom was hard to read, but now his nerves were written clearly on his face.  
     “Rose, let’s just-“ Vagabond started, but was cut off by a sharp gasp from Petalwing.  
     “Oh!” Petalwing mewed excitedly. She bounded out onto Sunningrocks and climbed the boulders. “Vagabond! I haven’t seen you in so long!”   
     Rosepaw frowned and looked to Vagabond again. “How does she know you?” He demanded.  
     “I- she-“ Vagabond looked desperately around him, as if he was hoping someone would appear and get him out of this.  
     “Vagabond is the sweetest kittypet I’ve ever met,” Petalwing mewed. “I’m surprised to see him on this side of the territory!”  
     “ _Kittypet?!_ ” Rosepaw demanded, turning fully to face Vagabond now.  
     “N-no, I-“  
     “I used to give him hunting lessons in his garden!” Petalwing purred.   
     “Petal, please, I-“  
     “Oh, you were never good with our names, were you? It’s Petal _wing_ now!”  
     “Petalwing!” Raintail hissed, climbing up to stand beside her.  
     “You’re a _kittypet_?!” Rosepaw meowed loudly.  
     “No, no! I used to be, but I hated it and I left! Because Petal- Petalwing, she showed me something better, and-“  
     “Well why don’t you just be _mates_ with her!” Rosepaw hissed.  
     “Because I _love_ you, Rose!” Vagabond hissed back.  
     Everyone was silent after this. Petalwing and Raintail shared a look, but neither dared to speak until Rosepaw had reacted to Vagabond’s declaration.   
     “You love me…?” Rosepaw whispered, tears welling up in his eyes.  
     “Of course,” Vagabond purred softly. He stepped closer to Rosepaw and dragged his tongue over Rosepaw’s ear.  
     Rosepaw purred and rubbed his muzzle against Vagabond’s cheek. “I love you too, Vagabond,” Rosepaw meowed.   
     “Congratulations,” Petalwing purred.   
     “Let’s leave them be,” Raintail meowed, flicking his tail at Petalwing. The large she-cat shot him a quick glare before stepping closer to her old friend.  
     “It was nice seeing you, Vagabond. Good luck,” she mewed, giving him a quick lick to the cheek.  
     “Thank you,” Vagabond meowed in response, chuckling at the little jealous meow that came from Rosepaw. Vagabond licked reassuringly between Rosepaw’s ears.  
     Petalwing turned and climbed down the rocks, and Raintail followed her, letting out a sigh of relief. At the treeline, Raintail stopped and glanced back at Rosepaw and Vagabond. Vagabond caught Raintail’s eye and nodded respectfully before returning to grooming Rosepaw. 


	4. Chapter Two: ShadowClan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ray: Rosepaw  
> Gavin: Heatherpaw  
> Michael: Sparkpaw  
> Lindsay: Redpaw  
> Meg: Firepaw  
> Tina: Silverpaw

     “Eugh,” Sparkpaw mewed as his paws splashed in the dirty water in the bottom of the tunnel. “I hate walking through this.”  
     “It’s better than trying to get the entire patrol across the Thunderpath every moon,” Redpaw meowed from behind him.  
     “I’d rather risk the Thunderpath,” Sparkpaw meowed bitterly, earning him a laugh from Redpaw. He smiled to himself at the sound.  
     “If you keep up this complaining, we just won’t invite you to Gatherings,” Nightwhisper called over her shoulder. The teasing comment from his mentor made Redpaw laugh harder; Sparkpaw’s smile shifted to an annoyed frown and he lashed his tail. He wanted to say something snarky in response, to get Redpaw to laugh again, but he was sure he’d get a paw to the ears and he wasn’t sure it was worth it, so he kept quiet instead.  
     Sparkpaw followed his mentor up the short hill out of the tunnel, and stopped at the top to shake the water from his paws. He brought a paw up to his face and made a face at the sludge stuck between his toes.  
     “We live in a swamp, Sparkpaw!” Redpaw laughed as she passed him. Sparkpaw flicked an ear and hurried to catch up to her.  
     “This is different! This is Twoleg stuff and it tastes awful! I hate grooming my paws after a Gathering!”  
     “Shush!” Milkscar hissed as they approached the top of the hollow of Fourtrees. Sparkpaw lashed his tail in annoyance but otherwise stayed silent.  
     Sparkpaw crept past the young warrior, flicking his tail for Redpaw to follow him, and made his way to the very edge of the hollow. The two apprentices peered down into the hollow, trying to make out the pelts of their friends. From the scent, it seemed like RiverClan and WindClan had already arrived, which meant their friends would be in the hollow if they’d come to the gathering.  
     “Hey,” Redpaw hissed, bumping her shoulder against Sparkpaw to get his attention. Sparkpaw glanced over at Redpaw and followed her gaze to a familiar yellow tabby pelt.  
     Heatherpaw was deep in conversation with Rosepaw and a silver tabby apprentice Sparkpaw didn’t recognize. He was about to ask Redpaw if she knew, when Toadstar gave the signal and his Clanmates swarmed down the hill into the hollow.  
Redpaw raced ahead of Sparkpaw and bounded down the hill. Sparkpaw let out a hiss and followed after her. He was a few pawsteps behind her as they picked their way through the crowd of cats to meet up with their friends. As they approached Heatherpaw and Rosepaw, Sparkpaw realized from her scent that the mysterious silver tabby was one of Rosepaw’s Clanmates.  
     “Hey Heatherpaw,” Redpaw meowed as they padded up to the other apprentices. “Where’s Firepaw?”  
     “She stayed back in camp,” Heatherpaw replied, moving to give the ShadowClan apprentices room in their circle. “She’s on dawn patrol.”  
     “Aww, that sucks. Gatherings are way better than dawn patrol.” Redpaw mewed.  
     “I’d rather have dawn patrol,” Sparkpaw meowed. “Then I wouldn’t have to walk under that tunnel.”  
     “But Sparkpaw!” Heatherpaw whined. “If you didn’t come to Gatherings you couldn’t see me anymore!”  
     “Yeah,” Sparkpaw meowed, grinning. “That’s just a plus.”  
     “Sparkpaw!” Heatherpaw cried. Redpaw and Rosepaw laughed at Heatherpaw’s whining, but the mystery tabby looked a little uncomfortable.  
     “Rosepaw, who’s your friend?” Sparkpaw asked, talking over Heatherpaw.  
     “Oh, this is Silverpaw! It’s her first Gathering!” Rosepaw mewed.  
     “Hi,” Silverpaw said softly.  
     “Silverpaw, this is Sparkpaw and Redpaw. Sparkpaw and Heatherpaw are best friends, I swear,” Rosepaw laughed.  
     “He seems mean,” Silverpaw said softly. Rosepaw, Redpaw, and Heatherpaw laughed at that, and Sparkpaw lashed his tail.  
     “I’m not mean,” Sparkpaw meowed.  
     “No, Heatherpaw’s just annoying,” Redpaw giggled.  
     “Hey!” Heatherpaw squawked.  
     “Yeah, I guess he is kind of annoying,” Silverpaw giggled.  
     “Ayyyy!” Rosepaw and Redpaw purred, and Rosepaw nudged Silverpaw with his hip.  
     “Hey,” Sparkpaw meowed, glancing around to see if any warriors were listening. “Does Silverpaw know about… You-Know-Who?”  
     Rosepaw’s ears pressed back against his skull and he quickly shook his head. “No one in RiverClan knows… We got caught by the ThunderClan deputy, though.”  
     “What?!” Heatherpaw hissed. “What happened?”  
     “Well…” Rosepaw shuffled his paws. “Raintail and another cat… Petalsomething, I think, saw us at Sunningrocks and it wasn’t a big deal but the she-cat knew him! Apparently he used to be a kittypet.”  
     “The Vagabond is a kittypet?!” Heatherpaw meowed, a little too loud. Sparkpaw smacked his tail over Heatherpaw’s mouth and Rosepaw quickly looked around. It didn’t seem as if anyone had heard them, so Rosepaw went on with his story.  
     “Not anymore. Anyways, he said he loves me so now we’re mates!” Rosepaw purred.  
     “You have a mate?” Silverpaw asked quietly.  
     “Yeah,” Rosepaw purred proudly.  
     “Who are they?”  
     “His name is Vagabond and he’s a rogue… You can’t tell anyone, okay? Especially not Otterbelly.”  
     “I won’t! Your secret is safe with me!” Silverpaw meowed confidently, lifting her chin. “How old is he?”  
     “Not a lot older than us. He’d barely be a warrior,” Rosepaw meowed, tail flicking nervously.  
     “Yeah, Rosepaw scored an older tom,” Redpaw purred teasingly.  
     “Shut up!” Rosepaw laughed, although he still seemed a little nervous.  
     “It’s okay,” Silverpaw meowed. “My sister has a crush on her mentor.”  
     “Are all RiverClan apprentices into older toms?” Redpaw laughed.  
     “No! I’m not into any older cats…” Silverpaw mewed, lowering her ears.  
     “Oh? Who’s your crush, Silverpaw?” Rosepaw asked, leaning against her.  
     “N-no one! Uh, who’s Heatherpaw’s crush?” Silverpaw mewed quickly. Apparently, this was an old wound for Heatherpaw, because the WindClan apprentice immediately looked nervous, and Redpaw and Sparkpaw looked very happy.  
     “Heatherpaw’s got a huge crush on Firepaw!” Sparkpaw mewed loudly.  
     “Sparkpaw!” Heatherpaw mewed, lowering his ears. “Shut up!”  
     “And Firepaw has a huge crush on Heatherpaw!” Redpaw mewed happily.  
     “Are they mates?” Silverpaw asked excitedly.  
     “Nope,” Rosepaw purred.  
     “Why not?”  
     “Because Firepaw does not have a crush on me! She’s way out of my league!” Heatherpaw mewed.  
     “Heatherpaw, she told me she likes you!” Redpaw laughed.  
     “Why don’t you just talk to her?” Silverpaw asked.  
     “Her dad is leader!” Heatherpaw meowed. “If Redpaw is messing with me and she doesn’t like me, she’ll tell Deadstar and he’ll exile me!”  
    “Deadstar won’t exile you,” Sparkpaw insisted. “And if that was a real thing, Redpaw wouldn’t mess with you like that.”  
     Heatherpaw opened his mouth to speak, but then a yowl came from the Great Rock, and Heatherpaw let out a sigh of relief.  
     “Gathering’s about to start, gotta go!” Heatherpaw meowed quickly, getting to his paws, and took off into the crowd.  
     “Bye Heatherpaw!” Sparkpaw called after him, earning him a hiss from a warrior. Sparkpaw lashed his tail and turned towards the Great Rock.  
     The rest of the Gathering went smoothly, each leader reporting anything important that had happened in the past moon. The group of cats began to break up, Clanmates grouping together as their leader and deputy stepped away from the Great Rock. Sparkpaw and Redpaw said a quick goodbye to Rosepaw and Silverpaw before going to join their mentors.


End file.
